Better than Easter chocolates
by writer-princess
Summary: Grace finds out that there is better things on Easter than chocolates.Part of my Ohana Serie, but can be read as a stand alone. McDanno Slash


Hey guys, so this is a new story from the Ohana Serie. I almost forgot it, because I wrote this weeks ago. Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Grace was thrilled. Easter was only two weeks away and her school was planning en egg hunt. The minute her Danno picked her up from her tennis lessons, she started babbling about it. It took several minutes for her to realize something was wrong.

"Danno, where's Uncle Steve? We're Wednesday. We always eat together on Wednesdays."

"I know monkey, but Uncle Steve stayed at the office to work."

Then let's go get him. We can't have Wednesday dinner without Uncle Steve. And he has to eat, no?"

"Yes, that he does." Danny smirked.

Danny turned the car around and drove to the 5-0 headquarters. Once he had stopped Grace got out of the car, ran into the building, climbed the stairs and came crashing through the doors of the HQ. She then ran into Steve's office. The Navy man raised his head and looked at the little girl in surprise.

"Gracie? What are you doing here?"

"It's Wednesday… and Wednesday is Dinner-with-Danno-and-Uncle-Steve night."

"Really?" Steve asked, surprised to have a place in Grace's busy and planned schedule.

"Of course, can we go eat now? I'm hungry."

Steve smiled and got up, leaving the paperwork behind as he grabbed the hand Grace was offering to him. They walked out hand in hand as Steve listened to the little girl's uninterrupted flow of words. When they got outside, Danny was waiting for them, leaning against the Camaro with a playful smirk on his lips.

It struck Steve that Danny really trusted him. He had to if he let his precious daughter run into a building alone to get him. Steve's eyes locked with Danny's and he smiled. They had gotten together a few weeks ago, but they hadn't told anyone yet. It was their secret and they liked it that way. But somehow, they had included Grace in their little world. Apparently, they had even established a routine with her. The two men got in the car followed by Grace; Steve was driving… of course. He turned around in his seat to look at the little girl.

"Where to, Miss Gracie?" He asked.

"I feel like eating pizza. Can we go eat pizza Uncle Steve?"

"Anything you want honey." Steve answered with a smile.

He turned back and started to pull out of the parking lot when he caught Danny smiling at him.

"What is it now, Danno?"

"Nothing, babe."

"Danny?"

"You've gotten better with kids, babe."

"Only with Grace. Normal kids I don't understand."

"Are you saying Grace is abnormal?"

"Of course not, but she is special."

Danny rolled his eyes, but he kept smiling. Grace who had been talking seemed to realize that the two men weren't listening to her.

"Danny, Uncle Steve! You're not listening to me!"

"Sorry monkey, what were you saying" Danny apologized.

"I was talking about the egg hunt at school for Easter. We can invite our parents. Are you coming?"

"Of course I'm coming. I wouldn't miss it."

Grace smiled with satisfaction before turning towards Steve. Sensing the stare of the little girl, Steve looked at her through the mirror.

"What is it, Gracie?"

"And you?"

"And me what?"

"Are you coming to the egg hunt?"

"Grace, honey, it's for you parents."

"Yes… and? Step-Stan is coming, him. You're pretty much like Step-Stan only you're much nicer and you didn't suggest to mom that I take tennis lessons."

"I thought you liked tennis lessons." Steve said, gently putting the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel on Danny's knee to prevent him of going into full ranting mode.

"I did, but I'd like to do something else?"

"Yeah? Like what?" Danny asked softly.

Grace bit her bottom lip, obviously unsure if she should answer.

"You know, it can stay a secret between you, your dad and me."

"Well, there's the soccer team, the dance class or the gymnastic club. They all look fun!"

Both men looked at each other, mentally taking notes of those activities. With all that Grade had forgotten about the egg hunt, which was okay with Steve. He didn't know what to answer to her. He had to admit that he was touched that Grace wanted him there though.

DWSM

A week later, Steve parked the Camaro in front of the tennis court before going to sit on the blanchers. Grace spotted him almost instantly. She jumped in place excitedly, waving her hand at him. Steve found himself waving back and grinning like a fool. The moment her coach told her practice was overm Grace ran to Steve.

"Uncle Steve!"

"Hi Grace. How was practice?"

"Alright… Where's Danny?"

"He's at home. He needed to check a few things."

"Ok, so what's for dinner?"

"Tomato and oregano chicken."

"Yum. Let's go, I'm totally starving!"

Steve chuckled at that and they made their way to the car. They had been driving for about five minutes when Steve worried about Grace's unusual silence.

"Is something wrong, Gracie?" He asked.

"I have a question, Uncle Steve." She said, purposely ignoring his question.

"What is it, honey?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating my Danno?"

"What? Who told you I was dating your father?"

"Nobody. I figured it out by myself. It was easy, especially since Danno moved in with you. So, why did neither of you told me?"

Steve sighed. He never thought that he'd be the one having this conversation with grace. Spotting a tourist sightseeing site, Steve stopped the car.

"Come on, Gracie. Let's go sit at the picnic table. We're having this conversation face to face."

They sat facing each other on one side of the table. Grace looked at Steve expectantly.

"We didn't tell anyone, not even you because we wanted to keep it to ourselves. We didn't want people to judge our relationship."

"Is that why you're not going to the egg hunt? Because you don't want people to say mean things to me."

"It's part of it, but it's not all of it."

"I don't care; I just really want you to be there."

"It's only an egg hunt, Grace. Why is it so important?"

"I already told you that. Because you're pretty much like Step-Stan, only better and I don't call you Step-Steve because it doesn't sound good."

"Alright, I'll talk to your dad about it and we'll see."

"Thanks, Uncle Steve."

DWSM

On the day of the egg hunt, Grace was excited. She wasn't sure if Steve was coming, but she had a feeling he would. She sat in a corner, looking (almost glaring) at the door. When her mother arrived Grace hugged her briefly before turning her attention back to the door.

"Gracie, what's going on?" Rachel asked.

"They're not there yet! I want to see them."

"Who, sweetie?"

Grace didn't bother answering as she spotted Danny at the door. She ran to her father and hugged him, grinning like a fool. Then she looked around and smiled fell as she realized that Steve was nowhere in sight. Disappointed, she turned to her father.

"I'm glad you're here, Danno." She said in a small voice.

"And me? I count for nothing?"

Turning around at the sound of the familiar voice, Grace smiled.

"Uncle Steve!" She squealed, before throwing herself in his arms. "I thought you weren't coming! Thanks for coming!"

"Thank you for inviting me."

"Of course I invited you. You're being silly, Uncle Steve. Come on, I want to show you the painting I did for my art class."

Danny watched with a smile as Grace pulled Steve by the hand around the class. He hadn't seen her that happy for so long.

DWSM

After the egg hunt, Danny and Steve sat down in a corner with Grace.

"Is there a problem?" She asked.

"No, but Steve and I wanted to talk to you."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Remember when you said you'd like to do something else than tennis."

"Danno?"

"We checked those activities. They're all starting a new session soon. So, if you want to, your dad and I will pay for it."

"Really? Of course I want to!" Grace said with a blinding smile. "At one condition, though."

"What is it, monkey?"

"You two have to promise me to be there at every match, competition or recital."

When they both promised, Grace hugged them.

"This is a much better gift than any chocolate." She said.

* * *

I haven't decided which activity Grace will choose, but there'll be a story about her first clas or practice. So, tell me what you think, what do you think would suit Grace better?  
Reviewers get cookies.

Love as ever, Anne


End file.
